Ed, Edd, n' Jackie
by oath-keeper95
Summary: The Monkey King is back, and if Jackie Chan and the crew want to stop his chaos, then they'll need the help of an emotional idiot, a wuss of a genius, and a short know-it-all. Can you guess who they are? thats right, the Ed's. Let the chaos ensure.
1. Ed, Edd n' Monkey King

Well boys and girls, the names oath-keeper95 and this is my first fan fiction ever. I had been really interested in the shows Jackie Chan Adventures and Ed, Edd, n' Eddy for a while now, and then I thought one day, 'What if the Chan's met the Ed's?' and started working on this story almost immediately. The story takes place after the fifth season of Jackie Chan Adventures and right after the kids return to the cul-de-sac after the Big Picture Show in Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Before I start, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important. Oh… that's right. I, oath-keeper95 don't own the rights to either Jackie Chan Adventures or Ed, Edd, n' Eddy. Yep, all I own is this story and any characters I may think up along the way. Hope y'all enjoy it.

Chapter 1: Ed, Edd, n' Monkey King.

"All agents this is a priority 1 emergency." Said a male voice over the Section 13 P.A. system. "Prisoner 666 has been stolen, leave no stone unturned." The P.A. systems wires led to a room with a tall man in a black jacket over a deep red shirt and a bald head.

"Capt. Black," started a man with a blue shirt and black hair who seemed to quite worried. "it can't be… someone didn't really take him, now did they?" he asked.

"It sorry Jackie. Ugh…" The previously stated Capt. Black stated. "it seems as though the Monkey King has been stolen."

As he finished his sentence, a voice could be heard coming from another P.A. system saying, "Capt. Black, We've found something that you will want to see."

"See Jackie, no need to worry." said Capt. Black to Jackie. "Let's go investigate the scene and see what we can find."

It was a warm summer's morning; the scene opens in a room that looks like it was spat out of a 70's movie. The sliding door of to the side had slid open, and walking into the room were two boys, one tall, boy with yellow skin wearing a red and white striped shirt with a green coat over it, and the oddest eye brow you'd ever seen, and a more pail boy wearing a red shirt and what appeared to be a black sock-like stocking cap on his head. They quietly shut the slider and walked over to a round bed in the middle of the room. As they got closer, the… uhem… 'sock-headed' boy began to count down with his fingers from three.

As he did this, the yellow skinned one hollered, "TWO, THREE, I'm going!" followed by a loud roar as he and his friend leapt onto the bed, scaring its sleeper into jumping and grabbing hold of a disco ball that hung from the ceiling.

"I thought I told you guys that we weren't going to do that this season." complained a short boy who was being turned by the disco ball. The boy was barely clothed and had three stay hairs on his head that were for some reason longer than the rest of his hair.

"Come on Eddy," started the 'sock-headed' one, "you didn't forget that Kevin invited us to his barbecue party now did you?" As he finished, he turned on the lights, causing the boy he called Eddy to fall from his perch in surprise from the lights reflection.

As Eddy regained his balance, he looked at the two boys who had intruded into his room without his permission. "Wait? Was that today?" he asked as he walked off to a previously hidden closet at the other end of the room.

"Yes Eddy. Remember, after everyone made it home from our trip to see your brother, Kevin offered to through a barbecue party to celebrate everyone turning over a new leaf." Said the 'sock-headed' boy once again as Eddy returned to the room wearing a yellow shirt with red and purple stripes and a purple collar.

The large one after standing around like an idiot the whole time ran up and bear-hugged Eddy saying, "And Double D, you, and I are invited as honorary guest 'Skipper'."

After regaining his breath, Eddy had realized what his large friend had said. "I told you not to call me that Ed!" snapped Eddy as he then proceeded to chase Ed (finally I mention the other two boys names right. ) around the room.

"Now, now Eddy," Double D started. "don't forget that this is all a step in the right direction and Ed is just excited about making friends with eve…" As Double D spoke, he found that his friends weren't around anymore.

"Hey Edd(Double D's real name)!" Double D heard Eddy's voice coming from outside and realized that the door was open. As he walked over to the door, he saw his friends waiting for him. "Get out here quick or were going to miss the party!" said Eddy as he and Ed headed off into the direction of Kevin's house.

Realizing his friends were about to leave him behind, Double D began to run to catch up to them, saying, "Wait up gentlemen."

Back at Section 13, Capt. Black and Jackie had made it to the scene of the report and were looking around for clues as to who had taken the Monkey King when they found a postcard stapled to a piece of wood that had a face that was drawn on it with crayon lying next to a marionette that looked like it had a gourd on its head. On the back of it was a picture of a cul-de-sac and the postcard seemed to be addressed to Jackie.

"What does it say?" asked Capt. Black as Jackie picked up the board and handed the note to Capt. Black, who then turned it over and proceeded to read it.

**Dear Jackie Chan,**

**Sorry about the long wait, but I'm BAAACK BABY! That's right, I, the King of Comedy, the Master of Pranks, the Grand Po-Ba of Ha-Ha, the Monkey King am going to take my revenge on you for trapping me in a giant blob of gelatin. Make sure you take care of the kid with the gourd on his head. When I was a marionette, the termites in this place were giving me the hungry eye. Any ways, now that I've been awakened I'm going to see my creator. And guess where his workshop is. Give up? Peach Creek, Georgia. And you're not gonna put the kibosh on my pranks this time. Your free to try, and I always welcome a challenge.**

**I'll be waiting, Monkey King.**

**P.S. This message will now self destruct.**

As the postcard somehow burned itself, Jackie looked at Capt. Black and then said, "Peach Creek? Now what could the creator of a Chinese marionette be doing in Georgia?"

"I don't know, but…" started Capt. Black as he picked up the marionette then he continued, "if we want to get any more clues, we'll have to ask whoever this guy is what happened."

Jackie nodded, and then said, "Let's get the rat talisman and see what he can tell us."

Well everyone, thank you for reading chapter 1 of Ed, Edd, n' Jackie. Please leave your reviews and opinions even if you don't have an account. If you don't like something in the story, then I'll see what I can do, and I'll try to get the next chapter up and running soon. Also, does anyone out there know who released the Monkey King? Give y'all a hint, he went a majorly wacko at the end of the Ed, Edd n' Eddy movie, Big Picture Show.

See y'all next time, oath-keeper95.


	2. Chapter 2

Du- Da- Da- Dum!

Hello and welcome back to Ed, Edd n' Jackie. I'm your host oath-keeper95 and I thank you for reading this far into the story without posting hate mail on how terrible the last chapter was. My thanks to OmegaDelta for giving me my first review and D.J. Scales for my second. While browsing the web, I found an interesting forum from a site called on the last names of the kids of the cul-de-sac. I was so taken by them that I decided to make them the last names of the kids. These are the names:

Ed and Sarah Sachtleben (sacht(e) 'soft' + leben 'life'.)  
>Eddward Lightbourne (The clear stream)<br>Kevin Trumbald (Strongly bold)  
>Jimmy Reece (Enthusiasm)<br>Rolf Rubenacker (Someone who lives near a turnip field)

Johnny Terra

Planktonimore (from the Spongebob special)VanFirma

This really wasn't on the site, but since Ed keeps calling Eddy McGee, I decided to add that to the game. And I'll be keeping Nazz's and the Kankers the same.

Today's chapter will take place in Section 13 about five minutes after Jackie and Capt. Black found the gourd headed marionette and the board with a crayon face drawn on. The two of them (along with there 'prisoners') were now at the vault that the talismans were kept. And now without forgetting this time, I, oath-keeper95, do not own the rights to Jackie Chan Adventures, Ed, Edd n' Eddy, the last names I'm using, or any other shows, events, or other miscellanea that the Monkey King drags into this chaos. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Ed, Edd n' Jade.

"Are you sure that this will work?" asked Capt. Black skeptical as to if the rat talisman would really animate the inanimate marionette that laid on the table before him and Jackie.

Jackie had just returned with the rat talisman in hand as he assured Capt. Black, "Come now Capt. Black, you've seen it enough times to know that it will make any inanimate object animate."

As Jackie was about to put the talisman on the marionette, a loud, "Hey Jackie." scared him and it fell onto the board that was with the marionette. The voice belonged to a young girl in an orange jacket with black hair that was parted down the middle who then went on to ask, "So what's going on?"

Jackie, finally able to feel his heart beating again, then replied, "Jade? I thought I told you to wait with Uncle and Toru."

"I was." she replied. "But then Uncle and Toru got the willies and told me to go see what was up." she said.

Jackie looked at his niece skeptically for a minute, shrugged started to explain their dilemma. "Anyways, the Monkey King has escaped and were using the rat talisman to get some answers as to where he might have gone."

"Then maybe I could be of assistance good sir." said a highly sophisticated sounding voice.

Jackie looked behind him. "Why thank you, we need to find the Mo…" he started, then realizing who, or rather what, had said that.

What was talking was the hunk of wood that Jackie had accidentally dropped the rat on. "I do say, I just remembered." it started, then it said, "Good day my humanoid friends, my name is Planktonimore VonFirma, but my colleges call me Plank."

As they walked into scenic Kevin's backyard, the Eds saw their friends having a blast and socializing, and decided to walk over and greet them. "Yo Eds," started a young man with a green shirt and a red cap backwards on his head. "what took you three so long?"

Eddy rubbed the back of his head and chuckled nervously before Double D said, "Sorry for the wait Kevin. Last night we were caught up in researching the ancient Chinese legend of the Monkey King for our summer homework. Unfortunately it seems that when we were finished, we found it was dawn."

Hearing the Double D say this, a tall, blue haired boy with a single red stripe across his yellow shirt said, "Ho-ho, so it is the Run-of-the-Mill Ed Boys that got the honor of learning of how Rolf's Great-Nano had defeated the devilish Monkey King."

A girl wearing a red bandana (complements of one of Eddy's scams), and a black shirt with a white shirt over it looked at the two remaining kids, a red haired girl in a pink shirt and a curly haired boy in a light blue shirt and a bizarre, circular retainer around his head (again, compliments of another of Eddy's scams) both around one year younger then the rest. "Geez. Sarah, Jimmy, is it me, or is Rolf really getting old school?"

Sarah, the red head, replied, "And I thought Ed was weird."

"Fools!" Rolf said, indicating that he had heard their conversation. "Allow the next of the Rubenacker chi-wizards to spin the yarn of Rolf's Great-Nano!" he said as he then began to turn the page (like from **Every Which Way but Ed**), and thus begins the flashback.

"Brrrrr," said a large man in the city of Quahog, Rhode Island.

"What's wrong Peta?" said a red haired woman seeing her husband in a fuss.

"I… I feel a disturbance in the random flashback force." he said.

Warning: None of the following events likely happened. Also, the characters from the cul-de-sac will be played in place of their ancestors.

It was around two hundred years ago in Beijing, China, there was a small puppet shop called '埃德的木偶商店' or Ed's Puppet Store. Three young men known to the town as the 'Eds' were just about ready to open up shop. Double D was busy cleaning, continually saying "Messy, messy, messy." as he did so, Ed was reading his favorite comic scroll for the twenty-third time, and Eddy was just staring at the door when Double D said, "All righty gentlemen, don't forget that we have very important piece of merchandise coming in from Zhengzhou, so I need the two of you on your best behavior."

Eddy looked at the door board for a moment, then said, "Ya, sure, whatever."

"Cheer up, Eddy," Double D started before he turning from cleaning the last puppet, then continued, "if what I heard is true, than this puppet could make the shop enough money that we could pay our dept to the Kanker syndicate."

Eddy and Ed (who was now paying attention) both got shivers at the mention of the Kankers. "That is true Eddy McGee. For if the dept is paid, then the 'Curse of Evil Tim' will be dispersed." (I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. )

This comment made the other two curiously look at Ed until Eddy said, "Forget him. Just follow the script."

"Hey Double D." said a baldheaded delivery man with a piece of wood strapped to his back. "I've got a package for ya." he said, as he carried in a small wooden container into the shop.

"Ah yes. Thank you Johnny." Double D said as he gratefully accepted the package.

As the Johnny left, Ed took no time opening the container with his convenient ability to smash anything open without destroying its contents. As the Eds looked into the box, they saw a single puppet. The puppet looked like a monkey with a green shirt, a red cape, and a small wooden staff. "What is it?" asked Ed.

Double D looked at the puppet with intrigue. "It seems to be styled after the Monkey King."

"You mean the prankster?" Eddy asked as he took a good long look at it, then asked, "So how is this going to pay our dept?"

"This is no ordinary puppet Eddy." Double D stated. "Not only is this puppet the only one of its kind, but it is also said that this puppet can move without the aid of a puppeteer."

Ed looked at Double D excitedly. "Do show." Said the simpleton.

"Glad you asked Ed." Double D said with a grin, before continuing, "you see, the original carver, Jimmy Reece, carved a list of instructions on it."

Ed was handed the puppet and was about to say something when three girls walked in, one with long, curly, red hair that covered her eyes, one with short, blue hair that covered her left eye, and one with long, blond hair that didn't cover her eyes. "We forgot our money." said the red head.

The Eds looked at the three girls frightened. Why? Because they were the top three of the Kanker syndicate, Lee Kanker (red head), Marie Kanker (blue head), and May Kanker (blond head). The three of them kept looking at the Eds until May seemed to notice something behind Ed's back. "Hey, whatcha' got there?" she asked, pointing to Ed.

Eddy was the first to react. "Nothing. He's got nothing."

Ed looked at Eddy confused and said, "But Eddy, I thought that it was a Monkey King puppet, not a nothing puppet." He held the puppet out for the others to see, inadvertently showing the Kankers as well.

Marie ran up and snatched it, looking at it with curiosity when she noticed a carved set of words on it. "What's this?" she said.

'_To free me of glitches,_

_and put you in stitches,_

_this merry ape begs,_

'_Pull my leg.''_

Marie looked at her sisters, then did as instructed and pulled on its leg. A big purple puff of smoke came from it, as well as a menacing laugh. When the smoke cleared, Marie was gone, and in her place was a Monkey who bore a resemblance to the puppet that Marie was holding. "The Monkey King is free as a chimpanzee!" exclaimed the figure.

Lee and May both looked around for their sister, frightened that something terrible might have happened to her, and then Lee noticed a puppet on the ground with blue hair. "Marie!" they simultaneously said.

The Monkey King looked at the puppet and got a smirk on his face. "Oh no, Marie. Oh, what did you do to her you darned, dirty, ape?" he said before he turned to the Kankers and said, "Oh wait, that'd be me." He ended his sentence with a grin and a hardy laugh.

Lee was looking furious. "No monkey is going to make a monkey out of the Kanker sisters!" she exclaimed as she and May charged at the Monkey King like a bull to a red cape.

The Monkey King's grin was ever bigger now as he spun around and somehow turned into a bull fighter. "Toro, toro." he said waving the cape, making the girls even more furious. When the girls got to him, he pulled back the cape to reveal a low hanging clothes line. The Kankers saw this, but were moving too fast to stop until they were already long passed its slacking point and it was stretched as far as possible. The last thing the Kankers saw in that shop that day was the Monkey King somehow right in front of them saying, "Don't forget your sis." He said this as he handed Lee her puppetized sister as they were launched right out the door. The Eds stared in awe, never had they seen anyone courageous enough (or stupid enough) to take on, little lone beat them. "Now if you boys will excuse me, I have a schedule to keep." he said as he held out a list, and continued to say, "Defeat rude girls tormenting innocent shopkeepers. Check. Glue said innocent shopkeepers to each other." He looked up to see that somehow, the Eds were glued together. "Check. Play pranks on the unsuspecting villagers. On it." he said as he bolted out the entryway.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it!" Eddy exclaimed.

Rolf looked at Eddy curiously. "Am I boring you?" he asked.

Eddy was about to confirm Rolfs suspicions when Double D covered his mouth. "Um… I believe that a break before you finish your story would be well advised about now. Wouldn't you agree Rolf?"

Rolf looked at Double D for a moment before he turned to his house. "Please, eat to your hearts content as Rolf prepares the entertainment." he said as he began walking.

"All right then." Kevin started. "Who wants a dog?"

As the others walked away, Eddy had finally freed himself from Double D's hand. "What was that for?" he asked.

"Did you forget the fish ball?" Double D asked.

Realizing that his friend had a point, Eddy responded, "Good point."

Seeing how Eddy had learned his lesson, Double D began to walk towards the party, but then he felt a strong chill go down his back. "Brrrrrrrr."

"What's wrong?" asked Eddy.

Double D looked at his surroundings, before saying, "I feel as though we are being watched."

Eddy looked at his friend curiously. "Just drop it Sock-Head," he said. "It's a party, so mingle."

Double D looked at his friend before laughing a little, and he followed his friend, thinking, '_It must have been my imagination._'

"So, he can sense my presence?" said a cloaked figure with a scythe in his bizarrely hairy hand. With his other hand he took out a long piece of paper with several lines on it crossing out words. "I've done every prank but one on my to do list." he said as he scrolled down the list until he found the only thing on his list that was not crossed out. '_Destroy the reincarnations of the heroes who sealed me._' He looked at this and began to smirk, then he said, "On it."

Can anybody guess who that was? This is the end of the second chapter so I hope you liked it. In the next chapter, I plan on having Jackie, Uncle, Toru and Jade (snuck aboard the plane) get to Peach Creek with Plank and Johnny. Remember that I've allowed people to review anonymously so keep it clean. Please tell me what you think and if something doesn't seem right to you about the story then feel free to tell me.

Please keep reading, oath-keeper95.


End file.
